The Time Of Our Life
by Miuna Sanae
Summary: Dia berbeda. Meskipun dia bangsawan, ia tetap sederhana. Ia ramah dan baik hati. Aku mengagumi sosoknya. Tidak! Lebih dari kagum. Aku mencintainya!


Title : The Time Of Our Life

Author : vhelythaze™

Disclaimer : Semua nama karakter disini adalah milik **MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI **kecuali plot , karena ini murni dari pikiran saya .**  
**

Pairing(s) : Hyuuga Hinata X Gaara / Hyuuga Hinata X Uzumaki Naruto

Warning : AU , OOC , diksinya jelek -3-" , miss typo , cerita gak nyambung , ending aneh , hhaha ini fanfic abal banget deh . syalala *author digebukin* please kalo cuma mau ngeflame sadis jangan disini T_T maksih :)

A/N : fanfict ini muncul saat stress mikirin seseorang . makasih yaa **kamu** udah jadi inspirasiku . maaf aku bukan yang terbaik , fanfict ini buat kamu .

* * *

**The Time Of Our Life**

(_don't like , don't read . enjoy)_

_

* * *

_

**Hinata P.O.V**  
===========

Aku berkali-kali menguap, tanda kantuk yang sudah parah. Namun, entah mengapa mataku tetap memaksa terbuka. Mungkin karena kekuatan hati yang ingin menyelesaikan misi. Atau dikarenakan hasrat kepuasan hati. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Yang ku mengerti hanya hari ini, malam ini, aku harus menyelesaikan perkara ini. Aku harus bisa membuat coklat ini dan membicarakan perasaanku. Aku bersumpah demi dunia ninja, aku harus bisa menyatakan rasa ini padanya.

Pagi ini aku loyo. Tidak punya cakra lagi. Aku hambar.  
"Pagi Hina-chan." Seperti yang selalu terjadi Temari-senpai menyapaku. Dia senior di Klub Volly.  
"Pagi senpai," sambutku malas. "Hoaaaam," tak sadar aku menguap lebar-lebar.  
"Kau kenapa?" tanya Temari-senpai bingung. Ia menatap kantung mataku dan mengernyit. "Begadang, eh?"  
Aku hampir saja ambruk kalau Temari-senpai tidak menopangku. "Senpai," suaraku lirih.  
"Ayo ikut aku," ajaknya.  
Aku dibopoh menuju ruang medis sekolah. Ada Sakura bersama Ino yang sedang mengobrol.  
"Sakura," suaraku.  
"Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura panik. Dia salah satu sahabatku. "Berbaringlah, biar aku memeriksamu," pintanya. Aku menurut.  
Sakura memeriksaku, dan menjelaskan kalau terlalu lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui lelaki itu. Aku harus memenuhi sumpahku.  
"Sakura, bisa tidak kau berikan aku obat saja. Aku tidak mungkin istirahat disini. Eng, aku ada kelas penting dengan Kurenai-sensei," bantahku. Apa saja akan ku makan. Aku mau keluar dan mencari dia.  
"Baiklah Hinata."

**xxx**

"Hinata..."  
Telingaku menangkap suara itu. Familiar sekali.  
"Kau kenapa?" Ia bertanya cemas. Garis-garis dikedua pipinya naik turun. Lucu sekali.  
"Pipimu memerah," suaranya panik. "Kau, ayo ku antar ke ruang medis!"  
"Naruto-kun," suaraku kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa."  
Belum pernah sebelumnya aku bisa mengatasi hatiku ketika berada disamping Naruto. Aku selalu gugup.  
"Naruto-kun, aku buru-buru. Maaf," suaraku lembut. Aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**  
==========

"Bukan apa-apa," putusnya.  
Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Aku pernah berharap bisa memahami Hinata lebih jauh. Ya, lebih dari sekedar lelucon untuk membuatnya tertawa. Tapi itu mustahil. Aku cuma teman baginya.  
"Hinata," suaraku.  
Ia tersentak bangkit dari dunianya. Hinata memutar balik tubuhnya condong ke arahku. Mata kami sejajar. Tepat saat itulah hatiku berdebar. Debaran pertama. Kuperhatikan sesuatu di wajahnya, itu...  
"Pipimu memerah, kau, ayo ku antar ke ruang medis!" suaraku. Dia terlihat tidak sehat.  
"Naruto-kun," suaranya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," balasnya.  
Ia menghela nafas dan terdiam. Perlahan dia menarik diri. "Naruto-kun, aku buru-buru. Maaf," ucapnya.  
Ia berlalu pergi. Satu yang tak pernah ku tahu alasannya, kenapa gadis ini selalu gugup apabila di sampingku?

**

* * *

**

**Hinata P.O.V**  
===========

Aku menyadari kalau aku ini lemah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mewujudkan sumpahku. Terlalu berani apabila aku menanyakannya langsung. Ah, inilah akhir dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ku lirik bungkusan di pangkuanku. Coklat. Apa harus ku berikan ke padanya? Tapi... Apa yang akan ku katakan sebagai alasan? Dia tidak mengenalku, sekalipun aku dan kakaknya, Temari-senpai sudah sangat dekat. Kami tidak pernah saling bicara. Dan parahnya, dia tidak menatap mataku ketika kami berpapasan. Tidak pernah sekalipun di sedikit perjumpaan kami. Jadi, kenapa aku terlalu percaya diri begini?

"Brak!"  
Aku tersandung tali sepatuku sendiri. Bodoh!  
"Kau baik-baik saja?"  
Aku mendengar sebuah suara asing di atas kepalaku. Tangan kanannya terjulur hendak membantu.  
Aku tak menyambut tangan itu. Tidak sekarang. Ku paksakan bangkit. Sepersekian detik, ketika ku lihat orang itu, aku menganga. Dia, cowok incaranku.  
"Gaara-kun," suaraku lepas kendali. Bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri? Ya ampun. Aku melirik ke arahnya.  
Ia menatapku bingung. Mungkin berpikir kenapa aku tahu namanya.  
"Kakimu?" tanyanya datar. Ia berdiri bak patung dewa di hadapanku. Indah. Setiap lekuk tubuhnya, ekspresinya seolah diukir oleh seniman terbaik dunia. Dia sangat _wah_. Bahkan kata "_wah_" pun tidak pantas untuknya.  
"Ti..tidak a..ap..apa," jawabku gugup.  
Ia mengecek kaki kiriku lewat tatapannya. Mungkin memastikan jawabanku barusan. Dan dia berlalu melewatiku. Begitu saja?

Aku tertunduk diam. Ini percakapan kami yang pertama dan dia hanya mengatakan "Kau baik-baik saja?" dan "Kakimu?". Bodohnya kau Hinata, berhentilah berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Dia sulit di jangkau, seperti kataku "dia terlalu _wah_". Ah, lupakan. Hatiku telah berbicara. Hati takkan berbohong. Aku tak akan menoleh. Tidak akan pernah! Karena.. Tanpa ku sadari, disisiku selalu ada cowok konyol berambut oranye. Ku rasa perasaan aneh ini justru lahir saat dia didekatku. Mungkin "dia" yang selama ini ku maksudku adalah... _Uzumaki Naruto_.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto P.O.V**  
===========

Aku menyesal telah membangun _image_ konyol di hadapan semua orang. Apakah konyol itu berarti kau bodoh sepanjang hari? Bahkan seumur hidupmu? Aku sungguh menyesal.  
Andai dari awal aku bersikap lebih tegas dan cool mungkin terasa lebih baik. Harusnya aku tahu, lelaki sepertiku tidak pantas dicinta lebih dari teman olehnya. Terlalu percaya diri kalau aku berharap begitu.  
Sekarang mereka berdua ada dihadapanku. Gaara dan Hinata. Aku tahu apa yang membuat dia gugup tadi. Pasti berhubungan dengan Gaara.  
"Ahhh!" jeritku dalam hati.  
Hinata pasti berjuang keras demi bisa tahu banyak soal Gaara. Ia sampai masuk Klub Volly yang ia tak sukai. Aku hanya akan jadi pengganggu. Aku tak boleh merusak momen terbaiknya.  
Sebelum mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata, aku memutuskan pergi. Sudah seharusnya aku tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Yah, itulah yang dilakukan lelaki tegas dan cool. Aku menemukan kebahagiaan saat Hinata bahagia. Selamat untukmu... _Hyuuga Hinata_.

**

* * *

**

**Gaara P.O.V**  
===========

Gadis itu tersandung ketika menuju ke arah kelasku. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disini. Dia tidak punya teman yang berasal dari kelasku dan inipun bukan jalan pintas menuju lapangan bola volly. Lagi pula, sesuai jadwal ia tidak latihan hari ini.  
Dia.. Dia putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga terpandang di Negara Konoha Gakure. Mereka bangsawan, tapi bukan karena hal itu aku mengintainya. Dia berbeda. Meskipun dia bangsawan, ia tetap sederhana. Ia ramah dan baik hati. Aku mengagumi sosoknya. Tidak! Lebih dari kagum. Aku mencintainya.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Aku mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu.  
Aku sudah sangat percaya diri kalau dia pasti menyambutnya, tapi aku salah. Ia bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri.  
Malu. Ku tarik kembali tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Aku kecewa. Hancur.  
"Gaara-kun," suaranya halus.  
Demi apapun di dunia ini, Hinata tahu namaku! Ia mengucapkan namaku dan bukan nama keluargaku. Dia mengenalku. Aku memikirkan banyak kata untuk diucapkan tapi _image cool_ memasungku.  
"Kakimu?" tanyaku. Aku menyesal. Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Atau sekaranglah saat untukku menyatakan perasaanku?  
"Tidak apa," jawabnya singkat. Suaranya pahit. Mungkin ia risih kutatapi begini. Mungkin dia benci cowok tegas dan _cool_.  
Ingatanku melambung saat tadi pagi ku lihat dia dan Uzumaki berciuman di kelas. "Bodoh!" umpatku dalam hati. Hinata pasti menyukai cowok konyol itu. Ya tentu saja. Hinata pasti lebih menyukai cowok yang membawa suasana ceria di kehidupannya. Bukan seperti aku, aku hanya membawa kegelapan dan kemurungan. Mereka berpacaran. Cocok.  
Kulirik kaki Hinata, memastikan. Baik-baik saja. Ah, aku harus pergi sebelum tidak bisa menahan diriku. Usahaku selama ini untuk mendekatinya selesai sudah. Temari-oneechan tidak perlu repot lagi demi aku. Berakhir.  
Aku melewati bahu Hinata pergi. Pergi begitu saja.  
Dia yang tepat untukmu. Kalian pantas. _Uzumaki Naruto_ dan... _Hyuuga Hinata_.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
